Broken Love
by Tear of Fate
Summary: Okay, this is a sequel to 'Admitting to Love'. Inuyasha and Kagome have both admitted their love to each other. But Kikyo has a plan. Kagome sees them (again) and takes thier meeting the wrong way. PG13 for later attempted suicide.
1. Kikyo's Revenge

Disclaimer: Come on, has anyone ever really gotten sued for not doing this? Oh well, can't take the chance. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Okay people, I said I said I would have a sequel for "Admitting to Love", and here it is.  
  
And now.  
  
~ Broken Love- Kikyo's Revenge ~  
  
Kikyo's Pov  
  
How could he do that? Inuyasha is being both blind and stupid by leaving me for that girl. True, I am not sad. I am only upset by the fact that I almost had him down in hell with me and now I have to start conning all over.  
Another thing that was surprising was that instead of him being angry with Kagome for trying to kill me, he almost seemed sad. I have never seen Inuyasha sad before. Has this one girl changed him so much? Does he really love her? He's supposed to love me. Why has he so suddenly changed his mind? Even I don't know.  
I am lying here in this tree which is quite near to the spot where the two of them are sleeping. So near that I can see them. I know Inuyasha has seen the light of my soul snatchers, yet he has made no move to come to me. Does he care about her that much?  
Maybe it is because she returns his love. She has shown her love openly and she is not lying about it. I wonder if Inuyasha can sense if someone is dishonest or not. I wonder. Shall I put this theory to test?  
Though I truly do not love Inuyasha any more, what if I, say pretended to. Would he be able to tell that my love was false? Or would he accept me again with open arms?  
Inuyasha has been blind to Kagome's love for quite some time now. Maybe, he could also be blind to hate.  
So I will do it. I can watch from here and hopefully he will leave at some point. When he does, I will be waiting for him in the forest. He will see me and have no choice but to stop and face me. Then, I will tell him that I still love him. Though I now it will be a lie, maybe he won't.  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Awaking as I always did, slowly but surely, I looked up at Inuyasha. I was surprised to see him looking back at me. He smiled as I awoke and kissed my forehead.  
"Good morning Kagome-chan. Did you sleep well?" he looked at me with care. I had loved last night. I did nothing but sleep and feel safe in his arms, and I had wanted naught wanted anything more or anything less. I was content to just finally be with him.  
"I had a wonderful sleep Inuyasha. I have wanted to be with you for a very long time so there is not one thing in the world that could have made me have a bad one."  
"I am glad Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. "Are you hungry?" as he said this I felt stomach rumble. "Only a little." I confessed. Inuyasha looked at me with that same smile he had had since he told me he loved me. Not that it bothered me. As far as I was concerned that was the best smile in the world.  
"Well then, I will be back soon." Inuyasha scooted me off his lap and stood up. I started to stand as well, but he motioned for me to stay seated. "No, you stay here. I'll be back as quickly as I can. I promise." I nodded and Inuyasha shot of into the trees.  
Inuyasha seemed so different now that he had told me the truth. He smiled instead of frowned. He asked me how I was instead of calling me a wench and telling me to get lost. I loved the new Inuyasha. I would never let him go and I would never let Kikyo have him again.  
  
Kikyo Pov  
  
Perfect. Time to meet Inuyasha in his forest. 


	2. Pretending and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There, are you satisfied?  
  
Okay people, here you go! Read away. Just to let you know, I cannot update on weekends or Tuesdays. Sorry for this but it's not my choice. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
And now.  
  
~ Broken Love Chapter Two- Pretending and Betrayal ~  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
I ran through the forest as fast as I could. The real reason that I didn't want Kagome to come with me was because I didn't want to share her with anyone quite yet. After all, they would get to see her later, maybe, if I let them.  
I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could, wanting to return to Kagome as quickly as possible. But it seemed something was in my way. I jumped down to find Kikyo in my path.  
"Kikyo what are you doing?" I questioned her and she gave me a look of astonishment.  
"I want you to stay with me Inuyasha." This took me by surprise. I had told Kikyo my true feelings last night and she still expected me to be dragged down to hell with her.  
"I can't Kikyo. I have to get food and return to." Kikyo cut me off and turned her tone from soft to harsh and almost painful.  
"Kagome, you have to return to Kagome right? What about me Inuyasha? I was your first love and you mine. I still love you Inuyasha! You can't leave me for her! What am I to do without you?"  
This was all too weird. I had always assumed that the only reason that Kikyo came for me was because she wanted me to go to hell with her. Now she says she still loves me. What am I supposed to do? I love Kagome so much.  
I will have to tell Kikyo the truth again, and end this once and for all. "Kikyo, I love you too." the word 'but' never had time to escape my mouth, for I saw the last thing that I wanted to see. Kagome stepped out from a tree that sat behind Kikyo. Tears were pouring from her eyes.  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
So this was it. I had only gone for a short walk, thinking about how much Inuyasha really loves me, and this is what I come to find. Now I realize that it was never a question of how much he loved me, it was how much he loved her. Now I know that he cares for her more, and he will leave me for her as well. I feel tears burning in my eyes and streaming down my face, but somehow, I don't care. I can feel that same powerful hatred as I did before. That same want to kill her rose up inside me once again. This time though, I controlled it. It wasn't only her fault. I also blamed Inuyasha.  
"Kagome I." Inuyasha began to speak, but I already knew that nothing he could say would make me feel any better.  
"You love Kikyo, that's all I need to know. I cannot share Inuyasha. As a child I have been taught to, but you have broken the rules of love so I will break the rules of society. I will not come in the way of you and Kikyo anymore. You can go and join the undead, as you wish."  
With that I was done. I turned and ran. I ran the fastest I ever have in my life. My heart propelled me forward. I would not stop until I reached my room, in my true time.  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
I watched Kagome until she was gone. I could sense her hate for Kikyo, and for the first time in a long while, I hated her too.  
"Kikyo," I turned to her. "I don't love you anymore! In fact I hate you and I wish you would die! Wait, now that I think of it, you are dead. I have been too stupid as to realize it until now but that is exactly what you are! You are a dead clay pot and I hope you for your sake that I never see you again, because if I do, I'll send you back to hell!"  
Then I turned and left a stunned Kikyo alone, and I hoped she would stay alone for the rest of her second life.  
  
Kikyo's Pov  
  
My plan was working so well. What the hell happened?!  
  
Good ne? Now please, review. please. pretty please. with sprinkles on top. and a cherry? Please? Anyone???? 


	3. Suicide with Roses

Disclaimer: Guess what? Do I own Inuyasha? The answer is no. Only in my dreams.  
  
Okay, here you go. This is your third chapter. I hope you like it people!  
  
And now.  
  
~Broken Love, Chapter Three- Suicide with Roses~  
  
Kagome Pov  
  
Jumping out to the other side of the well, I look around and take in the sight of my home. Every aspect seemed perfect. If you looked at my house, and then looked at me right now, you would wonder why I was so sad. It seemed like I would be the happiest girl, but they wouldn't see what was on the other side of the well.  
I feel sorry for my mother and Souta and Grandpa. They won't understand what has happened. If they could only know what I know and feel everything that I feel. All this sadness, all this hurt, I simply can't take it anymore.  
Inuyasha can leave. He will go down with Kikyo and join the dead ones. It's funny to think that I will be doing the same thing. I wonder if his way will hurt. I know mine will. I am going to cause myself as much pain as possible in the beginning, so by the end I will feel nothing.  
I look around and see that no one is here as I walk into my house. I laid my backpack on my bed and sat on the edge of it for a moment. As I sit, I think of all that has happened since I met Inuyasha. He has caused me to feel this way. I hope he suffers for making me do this to myself. I wonder if he'll ever even know.  
Oh well. He never cared before. Why should he care now? It is so weird. Last night I had thought I had told Inuyasha everything I felt. Now I feel like there was so much more. But he will never know now.  
I get up and walk to the kitchen. I open a drawer and extract a knife. As I turn, I hit a rose that is sitting on my counter lightly. I reach up and touch my arm where it hit me. It surprises me to find that the small scrape on my arm is bleeding drastically.  
I throw the knife back in the drawer and grab the rose carefully. If I am going to die, it might as well be with beauty. I walk with the rose to the Goshinboku. I will make my death where Inuyasha was pinned. I will be pinned there too, in a sense.  
My mind flashed to Inuyasha and suddenly I felt him there. I unexpectedly realized that Inuyasha was on the other side at the Goshinboku. At the same time, I knew that Inuyasha could feel me as well.  
"Well Inuyasha, I'm here. Hold on to me as long as you can. I know you know that I won't be here for long. You know I will be dead soon. All I want to say is I love you and I'm not afraid to die.  
  
Hold onto me love You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
  
"Can you hear me Inuyasha? Can you feel all you've done to me?" I shrieked and he heard me. I knew he did.  
  
Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
I'm holding off as long as I can. I want Inuyasha to feel all he has done to me. I want him to know that he doesn't know everything and he never will. "It will end tonight Inuyasha."  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet rapture and light it ends here tonight.  
  
I'll miss the winter. It was so fragile like me. You made me like this Inuyasha. You made me not be able to deal with life. I will always be hiding in the corners of the forest.  
  
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)  
  
I can feel Inuyasha crying. He is sad for me. Should I stop this while I'm still alive?  
  
I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears.  
  
No, I can't I must go through with this. I must end it here. I bring the rose to my arm and slash it. I stop right before my wrist. Holding my last breath and thoughts.  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet rapture and light it ends here tonight.  
  
I did it. I slit my wrist with the thorns of the rose. I close my eyes and I feel the pain. The blood flows freely everywhere and I find myself wishing I had not done this. But I know the truth. I feel Inuyasha leave the tree's side. "You really don't care Inuyasha? You must not because you left my side again!" I scream this aloud.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there!  
  
As I look around one last time, I suddenly see Inuyasha. I can hear his thoughts, because I am so in tune with everything. He races to my side and I can see his beautiful face. He is scared. I can sense it. "Say good night Inuyasha. Don't be afraid because I am not."  
  
Say good night Don't be afraid  
  
"Kagome. Kagome don't leave." he whispers. I can no longer see straight, but I know that there is a long time to wait. At least I am with Inuyasha one last time. Though I am saddened by him, I truly do love him. He calls my name as I close my eyes. "Kagome! Kagome no!  
  
Calling me calling my name as you fade to black.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging. I normally don't so don't kill me. Besides, if you do kill me, who will right the stories? He he he!  
Now please, please, review. Please? 


	4. Don't Give In To Death

Disclaimer: God damn it! I don't own it!  
  
Here is your fourth chapter all! Hope you like it!  
  
And now.  
  
~ Broken Love, Chapter Four- Don't Give In To Death ~  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Kagome was hurting herself on purpose. I had to stop her while she was ahead. I ran from my spot by the Goshinboku to be by Kagome's side. This I is what I found there.  
Kagome looked at me dazed. She only stayed standing for a moment. Then she collapsed. I ran and caught her right before she hit the hard ground. "Kagome. Kagome!" I yelled at her trying to get her to answer.  
Her eyes closed and I am scared. "Kagome. Kagome open your eyes and tell me your okay." She doesn't move and I realize I am speaking to the air. I sit and wait. She still does nothing to let me know that she is okay.  
I rest by her side and stare at her empty face. I feel like I am going crazy. I don't want Kagome to be hurt. Somehow though, I know that she may never move from this spot again.  
I will away this thought. I don't want to feel this pain inside of me. Though now I know how Kagome has felt all along. And it's my entire fault.  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here And it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me Into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away.  
  
Kagome's head turns away from me. "Kagome," I move her head back and I find that her eyes are open and she is looking at me. "Don't turn away. Don't give into what you feel. Don't hide, though I know that you want to because truthfully you're scared."  
  
Don't turn away Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name.  
  
"And Kagome, whatever you do, don't close your eyes. If you do, you might never open them again. Don't die Kagome. You won't come back."  
  
Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die.  
  
Kagome gives me a small laugh. Her face now suddenly carries emotion again. I can see her face come alive. But for some reason I feel like she would be better off dead. I think it's because the only emotion I can detect, is sadness.  
"How do you know that? Kikyo came back, didn't she?" I lowered my head. Kagome can't help but think of Kikyo. Even if she's bleeding and the world is being flooded with her blood. The only thought she would have, would be of Kikyo and me.  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
I could feel Inuyasha catch me and lay down by my side. I can hear him speaking and I can understand what he is saying too. By some means though, his words seem distant, like he's not really with me. Or maybe I'm not really with him.  
I look down at my arm and see my blood spilled over the ground, me, and now Inuyasha. I realize that I truly am scared. I know that I have a lot more to go through before I am put out of my misery.  
I feel powerless to what will happen next. I hate that feeling. My sight becomes blurry and I notice I am crying. I don't now whether it's because I am hurt, or because deep in my heart, I really don't want to leave Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha. I don't want to die. You have made me go through so much hurt yet, I still want to stay with you. The only problem is that you have to go with Kikyo."  
"No I don't I hate her. I hate her as much as you do Kagome. I will never leave you." Inuyasha says this and I feel joy return to me. Even though I am on my death bed, I feel complete and total happiness.  
"It's too bad that I will have to leave you."  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I now there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears.  
  
"Kagome, you aren't going to die. I won't let you. Push all your pain away. Don't let it control you." Inuyasha whispers to me and I hear his words clearly. It feels as if he has brought me back from the dark world where I was before.  
"Inuyasha, don't leave me." He looks at me with the love that I have seen so many times before, though I never noticed that that was what it was.  
"You will never have to worry about that again."  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away. Don't turn away Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die.  
  
"Kagome. it's strange. My angel is at my feet, asking me not to leave, when that's all I really wanted from her all along. I have been to proud and arrogant to say it before, but it's true."  
"Inuyasha. I've always heard your voice calling me back to you. I've always been afraid though. You have hurt me and I didn't want it to happen again. Every time I came back, it was just another sighting of you with Kikyo."  
Inuyasha and I stared at each other, neither of us wanting to leave the other behind. I could see death rise up before me and I gazed at the hell beings that my mind tricked me into seeing. I could feel death lying next to me. I was scared. She beckoned me to her and told me it was my time. Should I go? I wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but I felt so much pain.  
This is my end, but how come I feel like it's a new beginning? Should I go or should I stay? I can still hear her calling my name.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin?  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you. Good bye." I felt the life drain out of me. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha. The last thing I heard was. "Kagome, I love you too.  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end. 


	5. Sad but Not Without a Plan

Disclaimer: No one on fanfiction owns Inuyasha right. I am on fanfiction right. you do the math.  
  
Okay people. fifth chappie ready to be read. So read!  
  
And now.  
  
~ Broken Love, Chapter Five- Sad but Never Without a Plan ~  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
I felt the life leave her. Her body was drained. She passed on and she took my heart and soul with her. They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die. However, in this situation, I think she allowed me to see her life instead of her own self. Maybe it was because she was too sad to see it. Maybe she just needed me to understand.  
No matter why it happen, the fact is, is that it did. I saw her before she met me and before she fell through the well. She was at school, smiling and happy. Then a boy came up to her and she smiled and made up some excuse to get away.  
Then it faded to black and came to where she was in the Feudal Era and she was with me. Then I saw her begin to run away from a clearing of trees. I caught sight of her eyes and I knew that she had just seen Kikyo and me together.  
Her eyes were so sad. The looked empty and lonely. It was my fault that her normally bright eyes had turned dark and distant looking. I was shamed for it and I silently scolded myself.  
  
Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again.  
  
Suddenly I saw Sango and Miroku appear. They walked out of the well house and looked stunned when they saw Kagome dead in my arms. Sango ran to her and she began to cry.  
Miroku looked sorrowful but for Sango's sake, remained strong and would not let tears fall from his eyes. He reached for Kagome. I hugged her body tighter to mine. He beckoned Sango over to help him. She came and reached for Kagome too. I still held her tight.  
Then Sango screamed at me, "Give her to us Inuyasha! She is dead! You killed her! You're the reason why she's not alive Inuyasha! Give her to me before I have to kill you along with her!"  
  
Has no one told she's not breathing? Hello?  
  
I looked at Sango, my eyes clouded with tears. "I'm already dead." Sango straightened herself and gazed at me open mouthed.  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault she's dead." Sango kneeled down and hugged him tight. When she released me she walked towards Miroku and allowed him to wrap one arm around her.  
I stared down at Kagome, listening to my mind. "Hello Inuyasha. You are alone now. I am your only friend."  
  
I'm your mind, giving you someone, to talk to. Hello?  
  
Suddenly, my gloomy world became illuminated again. The flowers came alive and they were full of fragrance and color. Sango and Miroku weren't there. But Kagome, Kagome was.  
She was standing with me, holding my hand. "What are you doing here Inuyasha? You are not really dead. Your heart still beats. I can hear it." I turned to Kagome and stared at her. She glowed with a strange welcoming white light. She was as radiant and as beautiful as ever,  
"What you don't want me with you?" I mused and gave her a smirk. Kagome sighed and looked at me lovingly. She tackled me to the ground playfully and stared into my eyes.  
Was I dreaming? Was this real? No, it can't be. As I thought this, the world began to slowly disintegrate. "No, wait. This is real! It is! I'm not dreaming!" The world came back as strong as ever and I smiled again.  
  
If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.  
  
Then I felt Miroku tap me on the shoulder. "Good bye again Inuyasha. It's time for you to go back." I came back to reality as Kagome whispered these words to me.  
"Inuyasha, we need to get you some help. I think if you stay like this any longer, you will go mad." I looked up at Miroku with disgust. If he took me away from Kagome, I would go insane faster then anyone could say sit, even Kagome.  
"Don't touch me! I'm fine!" I growled at him, and he backed away.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello?  
  
I ask myself, what happen? Where did Kagome go? What happen to the gorgeous world we were in together? I liked it there.  
My mind answered back. "I created that place for you, so you wouldn't have to deal with life, at least, for a little while."  
  
I'm the lie, loving for you so you can hide.  
  
I wanted Kagome back. She was my salvation. What was I supposed to do without her? Who was supposed to save me now?  
  
Don't cry.  
  
I have sat here through the night until the first mourning. Then Kagome's family comes home. There is a lot of crying and questioning. I tell them that it's my fault but they don't blame me. I like them. They would've been a good family to raise the pups in.  
Suddenly I realize that I'm not dead. I told Sango that I was, but I'm not. Kagome told me I wasn't. The thing they don't know though is that she doesn't have to be either. I have a plan.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of  
yesterday.  
  
I get up from my position on the floor of their house. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asks me.  
I ignore him and turn to Kagome's mother. "Don't let those umm. body moving people. take Kagome yet, okay? I can get her back."  
Everyone jumps up and all at once they say, "How?!" I smile at my own cunningness at thinking up this plan all on my own. Kagome would've been proud.  
"Well, just because half of Kagome's soul is dead, doesn't mean that there isn't another part lurking around." Miroku and Sango smile and laugh. I laugh too. It's the first time I have smiled or laughed in a long time. It feels good.  
Kagome's family looked confused. As Miroku and Sango began explaining my statement to them, I took my leave and began my hunt for the dead clay pot that had caused us all so much hurt.  
  
You like? He's off to kill Kikyo! Yeah!!! 


	6. Death of Someone He Never Loved

Disclaimer: guess what everyone?! I do... not own Inuyasha.  
  
Ah! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please don't kill me... please. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. Why do I say this? Because, KIKYO DIES! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
And now...  
  
~ Broken Love, Chapter Seven- Death of Someone He Never Loved ~  
  
Inuyasha's Pov  
  
Racing through the tree tops, my mind races as well. Kagome, my pour Kagome. I brought her to her death. I shake my head trying to block these thoughts from my mind. I focus instead, on Kikyo. I'm hunting her down. I will also bring her to her heath, but this one will be intentional.  
Thinking back on our time together, I come to wonder why I ever cared for her. Then she seemed so wonderful, so perfect. She made her self seem that way; she still tries to do it now. I know very well that she has told many people, including myself and Kagome, things that were not true and are not true. She's a knifing wench and I hate her.  
I was lonely back then; I can't blame myself for turning to her. I was shunned by everyone else. She thought it was disgusting that I was a Hanyou as well though. I was too blind by seclusion to see it then, but I understand perfectly now.  
  
perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
"Keh!" I jump out of the trees and land on the ground with a soft thud. I am not surprised to see Kikyo walking away from me. My sent has led me right to her. I am lucky enough to be behind her, if I hadn't been; I would have never heard her utter a word. "That stupid mutt. He didn't even detect the fakeness in my voice. 'I love you Inuyasha!' yah right." Gods! I used to worship that girl. I would have done anything for her. I don't understand! How could I have not noticed that she was lying?! Sure, she's perfect when she's not telling the truth. She said I betrayed her, well she has betrayed me. She now has one more reason to die.  
  
look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now I know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
"Is that so?" I came up behind her. Claws. Slash. Kikyo fell to the floor surprised. I didn't kill her yet. I wouldn't allow her a quick and painless death. She turned herself over and let herself lean on her arms to carry the weight of her body. I narrowed my eyes and kneeled down next to her, a small smile appearing on my face. "Well Kikyo, do you have anything to say to make me not want to kill you?"  
Kikyo looked at me, her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open. "I...I..." she stuttered. I laughed at her and her stupidity. "Now, when it really matters you have nothing to say. I thought you were smarter then that Miss Kikyo."  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
"Inuyasha, just remember something." Kikyo had found her voice. I leaned back, looking at her smugly. I knew nothing she would say could change my mind, but I found it funny that she was trying. I let her continue. "I welcomed you when nobody else did. I loved you, and I know for a fact that you loved me. Will you kill your first love?" "Keh! That's all you can come up with?" Kikyo stared at me coldly. "Kikyo, I can see right through you now." I said, giving her an equally cold glare. "I may have loved you before, but that was then, this is now." I stood and pondered my statement, thinking back to my judgments I came up with when I was on my way here. "Now that I think about it Kikyo, I don't think I ever did love you."  
Kikyo stared. "What do you mean?! You did too love me and I know it! Do you have any reasoning for this? Any at all?!"  
  
I nodded. "Well for one, I was very lonely at the time. I was venerable, naive. I would've loved anyone who even said 'Hello' to me. Second, love is said to be based on trust. I never trusted you. Kagome was the first person I trusted. Third, you are supposed to love someone as they are, you wanted me to change. Therefore I never loved you!"  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
Kikyo still protested. "But you said you never stopped thinking about me. You said you would protect me!" "This is true. I had tricked myself into thinking I loved you because I had no one else. Now I have Kagome. I don't need you for support anymore." "But, why?"  
I leaned down into her face to state the last words she would hear before she died. "Simply because this Kikyo." I smiled and said my next three words slowly and meaningfully. "I hate you." Claws. Slash. Dead. I saw Kagome's soul rise into the air. Kikyo disintegrated into dust. I followed the glow, bounding through the trees, thinking about my latest and best accomplishment. Realizing the truth, and killing the lies off.  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Kagome, I'm on my way. 


	7. A Love Reborn

Hey all! Sorry it has been so long! Gods I have been busy. With the play and all, it's been hard. Anyway... here we go!  
  
~ Broken Love, Chapter Seven- A Love Reborn ~  
  
General Pov  
  
Everyone sat in the living room quietly and unmoving. Inuyasha had been gone for a while now and they were starting to worry. Kagome's mom rested with her hands on her knees and her head in her hands, staring at her dead daughter whom she hoped would soon be alive once more.  
Inuyasha ran through the doors causing everyone to jump in surprise. He didn't bother to look at them, instead he stared at Kagome. Her body started trembling. All eyes were on her as her corpse glowed with a soft blue light. It rose into the air gently, the soft light now growing steadily to a bright, blinding light.  
Kagome's soul began pouring back into her. The purity of her soul illuminated the room. Everyone shielded their eyes except for Inuyasha, who gazed at her, not willing for her to leave his sight just yet.  
The glow around Kagome dimmed. Suddenly, her body lost its ability to float and fell quickly. Inuyasha darted toward her and she fell into his open arms. Her eyes fluttered, like she was waking up from a long nap. When they opened to their full extent, she found Inuyasha's golden eyes staring into her dark brown ones.  
Kagome drew in a sharp breath, remembering everything that had happened. Remembering confessing her love and having him do the same, remembering seeing him with Kikyo once again, remembering the pain, the knife, the blood, and Inuyasha being by her in her last moments.  
But something didn't make sense. Why was she back? Hadn't she killed herself just a few hours ago? Hadn't she done away with her dreamed up life with Inuyasha? Why was she here? Why was she back in the place that she had tried to leave?  
Inuyasha brushed a few hairs from her face and brought her back to her senses. She felt tears burning in her eyes. Inuyasha saw them and tried to talk quickly so she wouldn't cry.  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry. When you saw Kikyo and me, you misunderstood. She stopped me and I told her to leave because I had to hurry back to you. She wouldn't let me go. When I saw you, I rushed to your side. I knew that this time, it would be different, this time I might lose you. When I saw you there, dying, I knew it was because of me. Kagome, it killed me to kill you. So what did I do? Let you die, and let the one who held me back from you get away with it? No, I killed her. I killed Kikyo so I could get the other half of your soul, so you could live again. And now, now you are alive, and I will never do anything that will kill you ever again. I love you Kagome. I meant every word that I said to you the other night. I love you and I always will."  
Kagome and everyone else in the room sat quietly, hanging on Inuyasha's every word, listening closely to the emotion put into his rather long speech. Kagome no longer had tears in her eyes. Her face held a small smile. She slowly reached her face to his and kissed him gently.  
"I love you too, always and forever." She whispered as she pulled away. Inuyasha twirled Kagome around and put him down next to him. Kagome grabbed his hand tightly and ran outside with him tagging along.  
Then, as Kagome somehow knew it would, it started to rain. The rain poured down hard, but not violently. Then, they danced. Kagome and Inuyasha danced in the rain until their arms and legs were numb and they couldn't stand anymore.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as they lay on the ground soaking up the rain. He turned his head towards hers and she did the same. "Will you be my mate?" Kagome looked a little surprised, but a smile found its way onto her face.  
"Of course Inuyasha, of course I will be your mate." They smiled and kissed each other softly.  
  
~ What Happened in the End ~  
  
They waited until late that night, but none the less, Kagome was marked as Inuyasha's mate for ever. No one will ever break their bond again. This was vowed by both Inuyasha and Kagome at their wedding, which Kagome's mom had insisted on. Kagome later had pups, and YES, they did have kawaii doggie ears!  
Miroku and Sango, who also got married, had children as well. After the children were born, Kagome's mom watched them a lot until they all gathered all the shards and defeated Naraku.  
Each and every one of them lived happily, traveling back and forth in between the feudal era and Kagome's time. They died at a very old age. Oh, by the way, Kagome used the wish in the jewel to have hers, Sango's, and Miroku's life force bound to Inuyasha's. That way, if he was alive, they were alive. And if he was dead, well then, they were dead. The pups were already hanyous so there was no need to worry about them, and that about wraps t up!  
I hope you liked this fanfic! Thanks to AnimeNienna (if that's spelled wrong I'm soooooo sorry!) for reviewing every one of my chapters! Over and out all! 


End file.
